


Unknown

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Animagus, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dubious Consent, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Identity Issues, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Non-Consensual Kissing, POV Newt Scamander, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Newt loves holidays. Especially Valentine's day. This will be his first since starting work at MACUSA. He's looking forward to seeing how his friends and coworkers celebrate. He didn't think he would receive anything but sure enough an owl appears bringing him gifts every hour. But there's more to this owl than Newt suspects.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	Unknown

Newt loves holidays. The decorations, the happiness he can see in people's faces, the usual acts of goodwill. Any holiday gets him excited.

He doesn't know what he was expecting when he walked into MACUSA that day, except nothing. Graves didn't seem like the kind of person who would hang hearts around the room and having a Valentine's day chocolate give away.

As intimidating as Dumbledore was, his classroom and office were always decorated for every holiday and he always gave out nice tasting sweets.

"Watch out!" Newt hears and turns his head in time to duck under an owl that was coming right for his head.

"Catch him!" Michael, one of the newer Aurors, says and Newt pulls an owl treat out of his pocket. He doesn't have an owl, but he always keeps them on hand for the MACUSA owls who likely don't get many treats.

The owl lands on Newt’s desk lamp and Newt feeds her while Michael rushes over and pulls the note off her leg and immediately starts to tear the thing apart. 

“Are you alright?” Newt asks gently like he would a spooked animal.

“I was going to send a valentine to the woman I like but I chickened out and the owl wouldn’t come back. You just saved my bacon,” he says. 

“It’s because you don’t use personal owls. You have a whole roost of owls that none of you feed personally nor care for. It’s no wonder the owls don’t have any loyalty with you or the relationship of owl and carer. It’s that right Millie. If you’re good and don’t cause trouble I might be able to bring you a mouse as a special treat,” Newt says petting her with a gentle hand. The owl preens and adjusts her position on the lamp. 

“Hey Honey. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Queenie says coming over and then looks at Michael.

“Oh Honey, she’ll love it. Trust me,” Queenie says with a conspiratorial wink and Michael blushes a little before looking away. Newt sends the owl back for a nap and focuses on his report as the two talk over his head. He’s startled as a loud shriek fills the office and he looks up and sees a rather large owl drawing everyone’s attention, even Graves. The owl swoops down and Newt worries about the rather large package the dear is holding. He must be exhausted. Newt yelps when the package is dropped on his desk and he stares at it then the owl and he is pretty sure that no would be sending him anything. 

“Are you sure this is for me?” Newt says and the owl looks at him and Newt feels like he’s being examined.

“Open it!” Queenie says and Newt casts a shielding charm. Better safe than sorry and when he opens it he drops the charm and pulls out the dark red fabric. 

“A Durmstrang sweater?” Newt says curiously flipping it over trying to find an initial or something. It smells familiar and looks like it’s been worn before. Someone gave him a used sweater? Why?

“Oh honey, it’s a thing some guys like. They like seeing the objects of their interest to be wearing something they wore or bought for them. It seems like you have a secret admirer. This is exciting!” Queenie says and frowns when Newt takes out a paper. He writes a quick note. 

“Thank you for the sweater. However you really shouldn’t give such heavy packages to an owl. I don’t know how far he traveled but it’s not right for you to make him travel that long with such a heavy item.

N. Scamander” Newt says aloud. 

“Newt, please focus on the gift. This person might be into you!” Queenie says.

“Or it could be someone playing a cruel joke on me. Either way they should be informed on proper care of their owls. I’m not saying this person is bad, this owl is well taken care of and well treated. It’s obvious this person cares about the owl. So, I am helping them,” Newt says and the owl is suddenly sticking its beak into his pockets. Newt assumes that he’s looking for treats but instead he settles himself inside his coat pressed against his side and looks very happy with his position. 

“Wow, someone has their owl trained for cuddles,” Queenie says and Newt gives a little scritch to the head and the owl hoots happily looking pleased with himself and he coos softly. 

“Do you know anyone at Durmstrang or who went there?” Queenie asks. 

“No... It’s either all of you or people I met at Hogwarts. That’s everyone I know aside from people who have never met me in person due to them simply telling me about poachers and smugglers or from different cultures around the world. Like that ancient tribe of wizards in the Amazon, but they have their own schools, their own ways of teaching and learning magic,” Newt says and he gets distracted and stops petting the owl who has practically moved into his coat. 

“He doesn’t look like he wants to move,” Queenie says and suddenly the owl is taking off back into the air. Newt watches him go and pretends not to miss the contact the owl was giving him. Newt frowns and goes back to his report and frowns down at the paper as his quill scratches over the paper and he lets himself get lost in the noise. 

“Oh look who’s back,” Queenie says and Newt looks up and sees the owl coming back through the air and this time he is carrying what he knows is a broom. The shape is obvious. 

“A broom? Do you even ride a broom newt? I thought you used portkeys and apparitions,” Queenie says. 

“I use my broom when I need to adjust some of the taller aspects of the habitats in my case and to deal with some of my bigger creatures. What’s odd is that my broom broke this morning. I haven’t told anyone about this...What does that mean Queenie?” Newt asks eyes wide. 

“I’m sure there’s an explanation honey. Maybe you were complaining about it around someone like me or they saw you looking at brooms in windows. There are many ways to find out information. 

“There’s a note,” Queenie says and Newt picks it up. 

“Dearest Newton,

Your concern for my owl is quite noble. I wanted to take a moment to assure you that there is a spell on all packages to make them lighter when he is carrying them. I will also let you in on another secret. He loves affection, touches, kisses, and cuddles. You seem more than up to the task.” Newt says and looks at the owl over the top of the letter and the owl immediately starts forcing his way back into his coat. 

“Hello again,” Newt says pressing a kiss to the top of the owl’s head and the owl looks almost human in his happiness. 

It’s a bit unnerving but Newt pushes it aside and he continues to give kisses and pets while working on his report and the owl continually nuzzles into his side and gets rather possessive when other people try to talk to him. 

Close to noon, an hour after the last gift the owl takes off and Newt wonders if he’ll be back again. 

At noon, an hour after the broom and two after the sweater the owl is back and carrying a bag with an enlarging charm. A strong one, he can feel it in the air. Newt checks the note and it tells him to open the bag inside his case away from the eyes of MACUSA to be safe. Newt gulps and goes down into his case after asking Queenie to watch out for it.

The owl follows him inside and Newt smiles at him as he opens the bag and pulls out a clutch of Occamy eggs. Newt sucks in a breath and checks on them to make sure that they are okay and that they are warm before starting to build a habitat for them. 

“I must say Liebling, seeing you work is quite the show,” a voice says behind him and Newt jumps and turns to find Grindelwald standing there. 

“How did you get in here?” Newt asks, reaching for his wand to find it in Grindelwald’s hand. Newt gulps and it finally clicks.

“You were the owl?” Newt says backing away and Grindelwald smiles and takes a couple of steps towards him until Newt feels his back hit the wall. 

“Yes, I put a lot of effort into becoming an Animagus so that I could do this,” Grindelwald says and Newt gulps and his first inclination is to bed for his creature’s lives. Queenie won’t be able to hear him in here and his eyes widen when he realizes that he was giving head kisses to Grindelwald, a Dark Lord.

“Do relax Newton. I am not going to harm you. I am simply here to give you gifts and to tell you that you are my Valentine today,” He says cupping the side of Newt’s face. 

“No, I am not,” Newt says pressing back against the wall, keeping an eye on Grindelwald’s wand and Newt’s own wand. If he could grab them he could shoot a spark spell through the lid and have a whole office of Aurors coming down here to capture him...But the resulting duels would probably destroy some of the stuff he’s built down here and his creatures will be stressed or even hurt.

Newt yelps when Grindelwald’s thumb traces over his lip carefully. 

“Your kisses were very nice. It’s only fair that I return the favor,” he says and leans in and Newt gasps softly when lips are pressed against his own.

The kiss is soft and brief and Newt blinks when Grindelwald pulls away. 

“Very nice Liebling. This is what is going to happen next. I am going to cast a spell to keep these thoughts hidden from your friend out there. There is going to be one more gift to come. You will then put it on along with my sweater. You will tell Director Graves that you don’t feel well and go home. Once there, Liebling, you and I can do appropriate Valentine’s Day activities,” Grindelwald says and Newt gulps and nods. There’s no telling what will happen if he doesn’t go along with him. His creatures, his friends, he himself could be hurt. 

“Y...yes, okay,” Newt says and he gathers the sweater and pulls it on and he can see Grindelwald watching him as he does it and Newt tries not to shiver under the possessive attention narrowed in on his torso.

He watches Grindelwald turn back into the owl and yelps as he lands in his shoulder since he no longer has his coat on.

"Honey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Queenie says when he comes up.

"I'm alright. One of my Swooping Evils is sick and threw up on me. That was a little traumatic," Newt says with a chuckle and Grindelwald nuzzles his cheek.

"Awwww. He sure does adore you," Queenie says.

"Yeah," Newt says and Grindelwald hops onto his desk and pokes at where it says give the owl affection and kisses and Newt hides the shiver that goes through his body. He can see Queenie laughing and she tells him to go ahead and give the needy bird some love.

Newt narrows his eyes at the bird and leans in and presses a kiss to the top if his head and his stomach feels a little sick and pulls back and the owl takes off and Newts and swallows and considers telling Queenie that the owl is Grindelwald but before he can the owl is back and Queenie is being called in for a meeting and Newt gulps and opens the package and it’s a necklace and Newt gulps and puts it on as the owl leaves. 

Newt waits a minute and then goes to Grave’s office. 

“Newt? Is everything alright?” Graves asks and Newt nods. 

“I was wondering if I could go home early. There are a few things I need to take care of for my creatures that arose this morning,” Newt says. 

“Of course. Is there any help I can offer?”

“No, thank you. It’s not something difficult, just time sensitive,” Newt says and Graves nods.

“If you need help let me know, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you Director Graves,” Newt says.

“Please call me Percival,” he says and Newt takes off before he can embarrass himself and heads home. 

He doesn’t know what to expect when he apparates on his doorstep but he is not expecting his door to open and for Grindelwald to grab him by the shirt and pull him into the house. 

“Welcome home, Valentine,” Grindelwald purrs.


End file.
